


Keeping Up Appearances

by StarOfTheCountyDown



Series: Keeping Up Appearances [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarOfTheCountyDown/pseuds/StarOfTheCountyDown
Series: Keeping Up Appearances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042353
Kudos: 3





	Keeping Up Appearances

Chapter One: Actors and Actresses, Part One 

Yoshio Ootori walks in front of me, and two members of The Black Onion Squad are on either side of me, their footsteps in sync with mine. The carpet is so thick we barely make any noise on our way to Music Room Three. With every step, I fight the urge to run in the opposite direction. I've felt this before, in the few cases when I've suffered stage fright; this eleutheromania making my heart beat in my ears and my blood pound through my body. And yet, I have no choice. I have to keep marching forward, keep my head up with a stiff upper lip, for the good of my family. I have to act offstage now, as well as onstage. 

There is a strange feeling in the air around us, like Mr. Ootori's mood is palpable. I can tell that he is acting as well, acting confident. He accepted my father's idea of arranging this marriage with his youngest son because he knows my fame will benefit his family, but there is something else within him. _Perhaps he does truly care for his son's happiness, and does no know if I will make him happy_ , I conjecture. But whatever his thoughts, they are inconsequential to me at this moment. We stand merely steps from the door of Music Room Three. Mr. Ootori, in his practically monotone voice, commands us to "Wait here," entering the room alone before returning with a young man who can only be his youngest son. 

"Kyoya," the patriarch begins, "Meet Tsubame Kinoshita. She has enrolled in Ouran Academy and will be your fiance until you graduate, at which time the two of you will be husband and wife." 

I inhale deeply and will myself to look at him. Kyoya Ootori is a tall boy with dark hair and glasses, casually holding a black notebook in his left hand. He stares at his father, clearly shocked, before uttering a robotic "Yes, father," and bidding him farewell as he and the police escorts leave us behind. We stare at each other, momentarily stunned, until Kyoya seems to recover himself. He smiles cordially and extends his hand to me in a welcoming manner, but I can see through him. Acting. 

"Well, Miss Kinoshita," he says, and his voice reminds me of silk. "I suppose you should follow me and meet the Host Club." 

I nod my head, speechless. What is there for me to say? 

Kyoya opens the door to Music Room Three, and a flood of roses and light meets my eyes. A group of male students is sitting together in the center, each one carefully placed so as to show off both height and rank. A tall tan boy, a short blond one, a feminine-looking brunette, and two redheaded twins surround a golden-haired student, who is the only one sitting down. "Welcome," they greet me in their various voices. 

The blond boy in the middle, clearly the leader, tilts his head and regards me with a smile. "Kyoya, who is this lovely young lady with you?" 

"Yeah, and does she have anything to do-" one of the two redheads begins, but before he can finish his twin takes the reins; "With what your father wanted to tell you?" 

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyoya's chest rise and fall as he prepares to give the Host Club the news. "Everyone, meet Tsubame Kinoshita." 

"Hey, I know you!" the smallest boy exclaims, appearing suddenly quite close to my face. "You're famous!" 

"Wait a minute," the brunette puts a finger to her - his? - lips and thinks. "I'm pretty sure I've seen you in a movie poster or on the cover of a magazine or something." 

The tall blond snaps his fingers. "That's it! You're that actress!" 

Kyoya smiles coolly. "Tsubame Kinoshita, the famous teen actress. She started her acting career at age nine, and to this day still works primarily onstage rather than onscreen. Still, she has made cameo appearances in various dramas and films, and even starred in one or two. Not just in Japan either; her foreign work spans to South Korea, France, and even United States. As I understand it, she has recently taken up songwriting. Miss Kinoshita is the only child and heir to the KinoAsobi Entertainment Group, which is why she can easily fit in among Ouran students." 

"Hang on," the twins interrupt in unison. 

"That company just recently went under," one of them points out, rather tactlessly. 

"Yeah," the other one continues, equally senselessly. "It's been in all the papers and all over the news." 

I feel my face flush, and I am grateful to the brunette for growling at the twins, "Don't either of you have any discretion? I thought being rich would have taught you some manners." At this remark, I remember hearing about the infamous honor student Haruhi Fujioka, and recognizing in an epiphany that the brunette is really a girl. 

"Ah, that brings me to my next fact about Miss Kinoshita," Kyoya resumes, surprisingly tentatively for someone so confident. "As of a few moments ago, she is my fiance." Each and every host is speechless, and Kyoya takes advantage of their momentary catatonia to name them for me, one by one. "Miss Kinoshita, meet third-year Tamaki Suoh;" - he indicates the tall blond - "the second-year Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru;" - he gestures at the twins - "second-year honor student Haruhi Fujioka;" - he waves his hand at the brunette girl - "and former members Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka, here for a Host Club Reunion." - he points out the tall boy with the small blond on his shoulders. 

Haruhi recovers first, giving me a welcoming smile and saying "Well, welcome to Ouran Academy, Miss Kinoshita! I hope you'll be a frequent visitor to the Host Club." 

For the first time today, I speak. "Thank you, Haruhi, and you can just call me Tsubame. I'd like to spend some more time with the club, it seems interesting!" 

Tamaki stood up, gesticulating flamboyantly as he spoke. "Well, in that case: Haruhi, find a spare girls' uniform so Tsubame can change clothes! Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, go get some tea and cake! Hikaru, Kaoru, set up a table for all of us to sit together! We have a true star in our midst, we must entertain better than we ever have before!" 

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing at his antics. The hosts rush about, completing the orders with lightning speed. Moments later, I sit at a table in a new school uniform, with a cup of darjeeling tea and a slice of strawberry cake in front of me, surrounded by eager faces. 

"So tell me Tsubame," Tamaki leans an elbow on the table and rests his head on his hand, glancing sideways at me flirtatiously. "What is the one production that got away?' 

"What's your favorite part to play. Tsu-chan?" Honey beams, and I almost think I can see pink flowers surround his aura. 

The twins, tilting their heads back and forth like a metronome, ask me in unison: "Do you think you'll join the Ouran Drama Club?" 

"Ah," I laugh softly, trying to make sense of the steady influx of questions. "Well, let's see... I really wanted to play Tsubame Haruna in the television drama _The Girl's Speech_ , mostly because the character shares my name, but Suzu Hirose got the part instead. I think my favorite role simply in a play is Rosalind from Shakespeare's _As You Like It_ , but I adore playing Fantine in _Les Miserables_. I absolutely intend to join the Ouran Drama Club, and frankly -" I look at Tamaki with a smile - "I think you should join as well!" 

"What?" he exclaims. "Moi?" 

"Of course," I encourage him, happy to for once not be acting in false flattery. "I can tell you have an actor's heart and just the right spirit to be onstage." 

Tamaki hugs himself and shivers, looking away from everyone, before bringing a hand to his forehead as if preparing to faint. "Do you really think so? I've always though I was composed of the perfect combination of drama and sincerity, and with my amazing beauty and impeccable manners I would be perfect for the stage! And now, with the approval of a real actress, there is no longer any doubt in my mind!" 

"I wouldn't exactly call your manners _impeccable_ , senpai," Haruhi grumbles. 

"Oh, you can't fool me, Haruhi," Tamaki swirls around, winking at Haruhi before locking her in a tight hug. "I know you love me. And as of today -" he uses a free hand to point at the other hosts - "I decree that all members of the Ouran Host Club will join the Drama Club!" 

Kyoya, who has stood behind my chair this entire time, sputters in complete surprise. "Tamaki, hold on a minute," he finally laughs nervously, holding up one hand. "Are you sure you've thought this through all the way? We are all very busy-" 

"Yes, but what the twins neglected to tell Tsubame is that the Ouran Drama Club is close to dissolving altogether because there are not enough members!" Tamaki interrupts, earning grouchy looks from Kyoya and the Hitachiins. "Even through her presence in the club will draw much more publicity, it still needs members. It is our duty as hosts to ensure the happiness and enjoyment of our guests, and what better way to do that than by sharing our talents with the student body onstage as well as in the Host Club?" 

"Boss, I think you're forgetting something," Hikaru pipes up, bringing Tamaki down out of his theatrical state. 

Kaoru continues; "We don't even know if any of us have enough talent." 

"I know I don't," Haruhi mentions, but then I see her face change to a more pensive expression. "But..." she says, softer. "I guess I would be able to work as a stagehand, or even in a small role." 

"Yes!" Tamaki leaps into the air in excitement, pointing at Haruhi. "That's the spirit, Haruhi! You are truly a natural host!" Haruhi merely glowers at her senpai. 

"I'd like to be in a play, wouldn't you, Takashi?" Honey smiles happily at Mori, who gives him a grunt of agreement. 

"Then it's settled," Tamaki stands up to his full height, raising both hands. "Today, we will join the Ouran Drama Club and support Kyoya's fiance!" 

At this decree, I hear Kyoya groan behind me.


End file.
